The Toad and Koopa Kid Show
The Toad and Koopa Kid Show is a TV show that airs on Nintendo TV and Nintendo Netflix. It is known as The Toad and Koopa Kid Awesome Show '''in Australia, '''Lo spettacolo Kid Toad e Koopa in Italy and Hikigaeru to Koopa kiddoshō in Japan. Summary Partners Toad and Koopa Kid go on crazy yet custom adventures around the Super Mario Universe and even the world. Characters Main Protagonists Toad - Koopa Kid's partner. Koopa Kid - Toad's partner. Poochy - Toad's dog. Polterpup - Koopa Kid's dog. She sports a purple collar. Supporting Characters Wanda - A Waddlewing. She loves to play and help out. Mouser - A Little Mouser. Swoopy - A Swoop. Bella - A Balloon Baby Yoshi. She is Shiny and Bubbles' best friend. She puffs up when she sneezes or when to help her friends get to new heights. Panda - A Panda Yoshi. She loves to tickle her friends. Bubbles - A Bubble Baby Yoshi. She doesn't mind helping Toad, Koopa Kid and their friends get to their destination via bubbles. Sue - A Blooper Nanny. Flying Squirrel Toadette - She helps Toad, Koopa Kid and their friends get to their destination. Shiny - A Glowing Baby Yoshi. She is Bella and Bubbles' best friend. Mareep - Toad and Koopa Kid's test subject. She is invincible and revives when taken down. She is courageous and friendly but can get pretty aggressive when angry. Buneary - She loves hip-hop. Sage - A Spiny. Bob - A Bob-Omb. He has a beak. Ellie - A Kangaroo Dragon. She is really active and loves to explore. She is also extremely ticklish, including under her arms, on her belly and on her feet. Penguin Toadette Tanooki Mario Cat Mario Cat Peach Raccoon Mario Sid - A Spike. He is often seen drinking apple juice. Betty - A Boo. She is shy and cowardly at times. Penguin Mario Flying Squirrel Mario Chicken Mario - Phoenix Mario's best friend. He is very cowardly. Phoenix Mario - Chicken Mario's best friend. He is very clumsy. Sheila - A Fire Baby Yoshi. She is childish and playful but sometimes mischievous and cheeky. Tammy - A magical Sandshrew. She has camouflage powers and is a very great shapeshifter. Despite all this, Tammy has only 2 weaknesses: Her love of food and her extreme ticklishness. MacBro - A pink Hammer Bro. She secretly dreams of getting a job. She is also super ticklish. Jeanette - A Jangmo-o. She is extremely intelligent and really friendly. However, she has very sensitive scales and is super ticklish. Recurring Characters Mario Luigi Princess Peach Princess Daisy Wario Waluigi Yoshi Birdo Boo Dry Bones Shy Guy Kamek Bowser (Introduced in Babysitting Bowser Jr.) Koopa Troopa (Introduced in Hoopla Koopa) Episodes The Toad and Koopa Kid Show/Episodes Interviews * Note: There are 2 types of interviews: Solo Interviews and Shared Interviews. The Toad and Koopa Kid Show/Interviews Genres Animation Adventure Comedy Drama Family Fantasy Slapstick Ratings TV-Y7 Trivia * This show is based off the YouTube Original Series, TheDiamondMinecart: Custom Adventures. * All episodes (except the premiere) begin after a recap of the previous episode, mostly said by Toad and sometimes Koopa Kid and occasionally both. * The theme song is We Wanna Be Worldwide Famous. Spinoffs Toad and Koopa Kid's Mini-Adventures (a series of 5-minute favorites, known as mini-adventures, starring Toad, Koopa Kid and their buddies) The Clubhouse Games (a series that features challenges set inside and outside the clubhouse) Theme Song We Wanna Be Worldwide Famous Songs The Toad and Koopa Kid Show/Songs * Songs are occasionally sung in some episodes.